1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mat base plate and more particularly to a mat base plate which provides an aesthetic appearance even with a mat which has been washed and cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mat s indispensable to be placed in front of an entrance of a house so as to remove dust from shoes to that the dust is not taken into the house. A carpet having upright fibers is usually used for a mat and sometimes is placed on a mat base plate made from synthetic rubber, synthetic resin, etc., and then detachably secured thereon by means of convenient fastners, such as velcro hook and fleece fasteners, etc.
If the mat is washed and cleaned ater the passage of a certain time and shrinks because of such cleaning the conventional mat/mat base plate combination provides an inaesthetic view. The shrinkage of the mat is easily noticeable at a glance because of the gap created between the usual single step peripheral rim of the base plate and the shrunken mat.